The inventors have recognized that during a brazing process of a cooling fin utilized in a battery cell assembly, a side of the cooling fin may have an abrasive residue formed thereon which can undesirably rub against an adjacent battery cell.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery cell assembly and a method for manufacturing a cooling fin in the battery cell assembly that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.